


Not Just in Fairytales

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cock Piercing, Dom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm squealing guys, It's done, M/M, Master/Pet, Past Abuse, Praise Kink, Romance, Shower Sex, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Smut, Spanking, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: Kyungsoo strokes Jongin’s throat with the back of his hand, so much affection in his gaze and his voice, “You want to be mine?”Jongin swallows and nods, his eyes flicking up to the crude words.“You want to be my needy little kitten?”Another nod. “Is it weird?”“No, Jongin,” Kyungsoo can’t help his smile, “I want that, too.”





	

The tips of Jongin’s fingers are numb, not that he notices.

_Five!_

Lights and loud music flood his senses, distracting his drunken mind for a moment and pulling him in like a fly to a bright lantern.

_Four!_

Distraction; distraction would be good right now.

_Three!_

So many people. It’s snowing. Why are they outside?

_Two!_

The door is open, probably a party then. Jongin stumbles inside, hand catching on the door frame before he falls face first into the foyer, tears clouding his vision. Probably the cold. Definitely not the ache in his chest or the rip in his soul.

_One!_

A pair of hands land on him. One at the back of his neck and the other holding the side of his face—cradling almost—and thumb pressing just under his chin. Jongin can’t even make out the person before lips press against his own and he closes his eyes instinctively.

More noise, shouting and whooping and people singing.

For a surprise kiss, it’s not like any other Jongin’s had lately. Soft and coaxing; chaste but deep. Though his eyes are closed, it doesn’t stop the already gathered tears from falling.

_Happy New Year!_

Jongin stands stock still, eyes closed, hoping the world freezes or a hole opens and swallows him. The kiss is over and even when a soft pressure presses against his bottom lip, Jongin just dips his head, willing whoever it is to leave.

“You shouldn’t start a new year with tears.” A voice says, low and smooth but still somehow able to carry over the music.

And  _fuck_ , Jongin knows that voice. It makes it worse.

Opening his eyes—Jongin still can’t see clearly—and blurry looking at large dark eyes.  _Kyungsoo_ , why wouldn’t it be him? Perfect, crush-inducing, physics tutor, Kyungsoo.

So much worse.

“Sorry.” Jongin chokes, hastily swiping at his reddened cheeks, and avoiding those deep, searching eyes. The same ones he sat across from every Thursday last semester because he was failing, the ones that turn into cute crescents when the owner smiles.

When he goes to pull away though, the strong hands holding him in place don’t let up. “It’s not because of the kiss, right?”

 Kiss? And it clicks into place when Jongin’s drunk brain catches up, flushing him crimson. The kiss, the one he  _just_ received, Kyungsoo had done that. He got a New Year’s kiss from Kyungsoo. And he’s crying and probably looks like a fucking train wreck.

“No!” Jongin stutters out, eyes wide. Kyungsoo doesn’t look very convinced so Jongin murmurs out a, “Bad day.” Even softer.

It’s not a lie, but if  _“Bad day.”_ Can signify maybe an entire week or past few months, it would be more accurate. Just uttering the words has Jongin’s emotions bubbling up again, more drops leaking from the corners of his eyes.

Kyungsoo removes his hands and Jongin turns immediately to leave; he doesn’t want to stick around and have to explain his tear-lined face to everyone who spares him a glance.

It’s still snowing but much lighter than before, hopefully his room is empty when he gets back.

“Jongin, you can’t go out there.” And the light pressure of fingers at his wrist stop him on the porch, the door closing behind them to save the people inside from the freezing air.

“You're already soaked and you’re wearing a t-shirt,” Kyungsoo points out, tugging at Jongin, “Did you walk here? You’ll get sick.”

And the younger can't get his muddled brain to move past the thought of how gentle Kyungsoo is, how he's being pulled inside towards warmth, and how Kyungsoo’s voice somehow quells the ugly feelings gnawing at Jongin’s heart.

Someone shouts for Kyungsoo when they pass the living room, but he doesn’t stop leading Jongin through the house. The latter just follows, stumbles some on the stairs but it’s worth the arm that creeps around his waist to steady him, and then they’re in a bedroom. Kyungsoo motions for Jongin to sit on the bed but he hesitates.

“I'm wet,” Jongin pouts, drunkenly pulling his soaked shirt away from his torso, “whoever’s bed this is will probably be mad.”

He doesn’t want any more anger, Jongin’s sick of it. He wants gentle and sweet, like Kyungsoo, though he’s always wanted Kyungsoo.

Speaking of, Kyungsoo halts in his searching through a dresser and grins faintly, “Don’t worry, it’s my bed.”

With the reassurance, Jongin settles down, not looking to argue, and scans the room curiously. It’s much more blurry than usual, even with Jongin drunk and he closes one eye to test it, then the other.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo chuckles, standing across from Jongin holding a towel and a shirt, plush lips still set in a small smile.

He gestures for Jongin to lift his arms while the younger answers, “I lost one of my contacts, I can’t see shit.”

Kyungsoo hums and grabs the hem of Jongin’s shirt, pulling it over the drunk’s head while Jongin scrambles to cover his body, not expecting it. Then the towel is being worked through his golden hair carefully, Kyungsoo’s serious gaze making sure to catch the little tracks of melted snow that run down the side of Jongin’s face and the tears under his eyes. It’s so soothing that Jongin almost dozes off, the cloth now drying around his collarbones and down his lean stomach.

“Jongin,” and Kyungsoo’s voice is even softer, lulling, and Jongin wants his hand to cooperate so he can push the other boy’s dark fringe out of his eyes, “do you have more contacts? Or glasses?”

“In dorm,” he manages to mumble out, “but I can’t go there, don’t want to.”

His heart constricts, pulling the air from his lungs and making Jongin’s eyes misty again. Hopefully Kyungsoo doesn’t make him leave, he doesn’t want to leave him yet.

Jongin doesn’t look up to see Kyungsoo’s expression, nervous of what it would be but the older just helps him fit his arms through the long sleeve, not commenting.

“Which dorm?”

“The Loft, it’s the closest one to here I think, but I don’t want to go.”

“I won’t make you. Do you have the key?”

After struggling to get the card from his damp pocket, Jongin hands it over to Kyungsoo hesitantly with a very vague description of where his glasses might be. Then the elder leaves with a promise to be quick. Jongin hopes his room is empty when Kyungsoo gets there.

A thread of anxiety settles itself in Jongin’s stomach after that, because if it’s _not_ empty then Kyungsoo will probably talk to _him_. Will come back and hate Jongin too and kick him out, won’t be gentle or kind anymore.

The thoughts plant themselves in Jongin’s mind, replaying over and over, small rivets of salt water making a new path over his cheeks. He doesn’t realize how still he’s been sitting until Kyungsoo opening the door startles him.

Jongin freezes, waiting for shouting or insults but the only thing that happens is Kyungsoo holding Jongin’s glasses case out to him, along with contact solution and a capsule. Jongin takes it all with shaky hands and he chances a glance up.

Kyungsoo’s face is unreadable but his eyes are hard, glaring almost until they meet with Jongin’s, and then they soften immensely.

“Don’t cry, Jongin-ah.” Kyungsoo’s thumb gathers the drops beneath Jongin’s eye, “Do you need help taking your contact out?”

“He was there right?”

A nod and the capsule gets taken from his hand, Kyungsoo unscrewing one of the sides and filling it with solution. Jongin’s lip quivers.

“He’s a liar, hyung,” He chokes out, desperate for Kyungsoo to believe him, “he’s mean and never tells the truth, anything he said to you is wrong.”

“I know Jongin-ah, from the first time he spoke, I knew. Look at me, he doesn’t deserve your tears. Now let’s hurry and get it out, yeah? I brought sweatpants and boxers for you to change into.”

It takes a few tries from both to remove the blond’s contact but after, Kyungsoo wipes Jongin’s face again and slides the frames onto his nose, his heart-shaped smile becoming crystal clear. Jongin changes into dry pants and downs the glass of water Kyungsoo brings from the kitchen, his chest still clenching occasionally but the elder is there to soothe him.

“I hate him.” Jongin mumbles, head a little clearer and resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they ignore the dying party downstairs in favor of a movie. “I don’t ever want to see him again.”

Kyungsoo squeezes the fingers he’s been playing with and strokes a palm over Jongin’s wrist, “That’s good to hear. I did tell him to leave you alone.”

“You did?”

A hum. “Yes, right after I punched him.”

All attention from the movie lost, Jongin lifts his head in surprise, “You hit him?”

“Right here, to be precise,” Kyungsoo caresses the side of Jongin’s jaw, a tiny, amused smile on his lips and a proud glint in his eye, “I wasn’t just going to let him say those things about you and walk away.”

Kyungsoo punched out Jongin’s ex-boyfriend for calling Jongin bad names. Kyungsoo also took care of him while drunk and wiped his tears and whispered sweetly to him. They’re cuddling in Kyungsoo’s room above Kyungsoo’s party that he ditched to make sure Jongin was okay.

All of these thoughts go straight passed Jongin’s brain and into his chest, warming it. After a whole year of pinning and eventually giving up his crush to date some jackass, Jongin finally is here, in Kyungsoo’s arms. It's a bit overwhelming.

“Can you… will you kiss me again? Please?” He whispers then, breaking eye contact with Kyungsoo out of sudden shyness.

Like all things that Kyungsoo has been responsible for that night, it’s a soft kiss. Chaste like the first but deeper too, the elder’s tongue tracing the seam of Jongin’s mouth, slow and persuading. It doesn’t take but a second for Jongin to part his lips to give Soo access.

He doesn’t go further though; Kyungsoo pulls away then, slowly and Jongin blinks his eyes open ready to whine. Almost if sensing the other’s dismay, Kyungsoo plants one smaller peck on Jongin’s slightly chapped lips and turns his attention back to the television.

“Hyung,” Jongin murmurs, trying to snuggle even closer to draw the elder’s attention again, face rubbing into the skin of Kyungsoo’s throat, “kiss me more, hyung.”

Jongin’s lips vibrate with Soo’s chuckle, then lift, pleased with the reaction and the arm that winds around his torso. Kyungsoo’s smiling as well, indulgently, but his eyes are still trained on the screen, going a bit wide when something surprising happens.

Minutes pass with no further attention and an uncomfortable feeling starts building in Jongin’s chest. Maybe Kyungsoo is just being nice—polite—taking care of one of the guests that showed up at his party. Giving Jongin what he asks for because he turned up crying, too open to being coddled after his nasty break up.

Shifting away minutely, Jongin blinks quickly to stop the new tears from forming, chest lurching in rejection. It’s too much to deal with.

“Hey,” and Kyungsoo’s soft voice amplifies it, “do you feel sick?”

Jongin shakes his head quickly, a drop escaping from the motion, and he scoots further.

“Jongin, what’s wrong?”

He wants to lean into the hand holding his face but Jongin just chokes on his response and stays quiet. It takes another minute of withering under Kyungsoo’s tender and concerned gaze before he pulls away. “You don’t have-don’t have to do this anymore, I'm okay.”

“Do what?”

Jongin doesn’t respond, a few tears worm their way under his glasses and drip off his chin.

“I can’t read your mind, Jongin, what can I do?”

“You don’t have to… take care of me, or pretend that you like me to make me feel better. I'm not a child.” Jongin scoffs, voice breaking midway through and glaring down at Kyungsoo’s bedsheets.

Now both of Kyungsoo’s hands come down to grip Jongin’s jaw, tilting his face and holding steady even when the latter tries to get away. His gaze is deadly now, so serious Jongin almost cowers back, not that the elder would have allowed it. “I know you’re not a child. Look at me Jongin,” his voice unthaws, “I’m not pretending either.”

Kyungsoo releases him with an outward breath, one hand trailing down Jongin’s neck as it retreats, just as soft as before. Jongin is probably going to get whiplash from his emotions soon. Guilt begins to sear the pit of his stomach.

“Sorry. Hyung, I'm so sorry. Fuck.”

Jongin slumps forward, skewing his glasses when his head drops in his hands, mortification spreading from the warmth in his cheeks to his entire body. He sighs when Kyungsoo begins to pet through his hair.

“It’s alright. If you really don’t like it, I’ll stop. I just don’t want to see you cry.”

“I like it,” Jongin says quickly and then flushes, “just not used to it.”

“I can help with that, unless you want to yell some more?”

Jongin jerks his head up, another apology on the tip of his tongue but Kyungsoo has a teeny grin on his face, hand still suspended in the air from the petting.

“Anyway, am I allowed to finish the movie?”

“Yeah… sorry, again.”

Kyungsoo joins him on the bed again, remote in hand, and pulls Jongin against his chest when he gets settled. After the movie is unpaused—and rewound—the petting continues, Soo’s fingers digging gently into Jongin’s scalp while the others rub tiny circles over his spine. Jongin takes it all in, sighing happily and craning his neck in various directions to get Kyungsoo to scratch another area.

The movie is okay. Something about light swords and sarcastic robots and holograms, but Jongin starts to squirm two-thirds of the way through it—not even to count on the music downstairs to entertain him as it’s been shut off. He tries to find a different comfortable position and ends up rolling fully onto Kyungsoo, who huffs at the sudden weight and hits pause.

“You’re determined to distract me, aren’t you?”

No, but with the opportunity… “Is it working?”

“You’re like a cat, stop wiggling,” He swats at Jongin’s ass with a palm, causing the blond to yelp and flush, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Am I a cute cat?”

Kyungsoo seems surprised by the question, staying quiet for a minute and then responding with a faint blush spread across the bridge of his nose, “Precious as a kitten. Can I finish this movie?”

“You’re more interested in it than you are me!” Jongin accuses, pouting just to see Soo’s reaction.

“We’ll then, _Kitten_ ,” Kyungsoo murmurs, musing Jongin’s hair as if he were an actual cat, “What should we do?”

It’s strange; his tone isn’t at all suggestive, just soft and doting, but it still heats up Jongin’s face nonetheless. He can think of many things to do, especially when Soo’s plush lips smile at Jongin’s dazed expression.

If it’s possible, Kyungsoo’s smile gets even gentler, “You’re so adorable.” He tilts Jongin’s face up—it seems to be a habit and it stutters Jongin’s heart every time—and seals their lips together.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Kyungsoo asks, nipping at Jongin’s bottom lip and then chuckling as Jongin jerks his chin down in a nod.

They keep at it; Kyungsoo keeping hold of Jongin and slowly opening him up. And Jongin likes it. Likes how easily Kyungsoo can turn his head to get access to his throat, how softly Kyungsoo licks over a bite mark or hickey, likes the hand that doesn’t ever stop petting through the thin strands at the nape of his neck.

“H-hyung-”

“Yes, Kitten?”

Jongin’s question gets lost within a low moan, Kyungsoo nibbling at his earlobe and thumb rubbing over his Adams apple. Small, wet pecks up to Jongin’s lips and Kyungsoo hums, tongue flicking against the roof of Jongin’s mouth. The move has Jongin’s cock twitching, reminding him of his earlier question.

He pulls away from Kyungsoo’s lips with a gasp, almost moaning at how sinfully swollen the elder’s cherry mouth is and his blown pupils.

“Too much, Kitten?” The question should be teasing but instead it’s asked seriously in Kyungsoo’s deep, ragged voice and Jongin’s dick twitches again at the sincerity.

Jongin’s sure he looks just as wrecked as he feels, grasping the fabric over Kyungsoo’s abdomen to ground himself. “More, hyung,” he whispers, shifting his hips and letting Kyungsoo feel how hard he is, “Please fuck me, hyung.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t respond immediately, but resumes his little kiss trail, pulling the shoulder of Jongin’s shirt down to start there. To get things moving quicker, Jongin all but flings the shirt over his head and onto the floor. He’s fiddling with the drawstrings of his pants when Kyungsoo grabs his hands.

“Kitten.” Kyungsoo murmurs, and then more seriously when Jongin doesn’t look up, “Jongin.”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t have sex with you.”

That definitely catches Jongin’s attention. It also happens to freeze his blood in his veins, not expecting the rejection. Jongin’s nodding before he can help himself, trying to hide the tremble of his lips by picking up his glasses from the side table and placing them on his nose. He removes his other wrist from Kyungsoo’s grip and goes to get up, trying to escape before Kyungsoo notices his tears _again_.

Kyungsoo is quicker, up before Jongin even realizes and stands right in front of the blond.

“Don’t do that Jongin,” He says, voice still so soft it hurts, “just not right now.”

“I understand.” Jongin mumbles and tries to get up.

Kyungsoo moves away only enough to let Jongin stand and then they’re toe to toe. Jongin can’t look him in the eye, mostly because his are blurry, but also Kyungsoo still has that stupidly loving expression that makes Jongin want to melt all over again.

“Ah, Kitten. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” And he lifts his hand and Jongin lets his face fall into it, sniffling because he’s pathetic and loves the gentle way Kyungsoo treats him and speaks to him, even when he’s hurting him.

They end up on the bed again, Jongin with his shirt on—courtesy of Kyungsoo—and glasses back on the bedside table. He didn’t mean to cry, not over something so stupid but his insides are still emotionally raw and Kyungsoo seems to understand.

“It’s because you’re still drunk, Kitten, and you’ve just broken up with a serious boyfriend.” Kyungsoo explains, finger dragging up the bridge of Jongin’s nose before swiping away the few stray tears remaining, “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret in the morning.”

“I wouldn’t.” the blond protests weakly.

Kyungsoo nods, “I want to make sure. Tomorrow I'll make breakfast and fuck you into the bed if you still want to, okay?”

“Okay. Can you kiss me more?”

“Yes Kitten.”

Kyungsoo kisses him until he’s breathless again, even releasing a low groan of his own a few minutes later when Jongin gets too excited again. He can’t help it. Kyungsoo is doting and hot and sinful.

The elder backs off when Jongin climbs fully into his lap, erection grinding there and Jongin panting like he just ran a 4k.

“You’re testing my restraint, Jongin.”

Hot arousal drips into Jongin’s belly after hearing those words and his body unconsciously jerks forward, little sparks of pleasure jolting up from where his cock rubs against Kyungsoo’s muscular abdominals. He gasps when Kyungsoo murmurs out a tiny _Fuck_ and grips Jongin’s waist, hard and possessive.

“You win.” Kyungsoo’s hand moves up, petting Jongin’s side while the other slips under his shirt, surprising a moan from the blond and rubbing over a hardened nipple, “Sensitive. Are you going to come like this Kitten?”

Jongin does, a minute later, in his pants. Just a brush of Kyungsoo’s fingers over his clothed bulge and whispered coaxing has him quaking, shuddering as Kyungsoo holds him tightly.

The younger slumps forward—sleepy and satisfied—onto Soo’s chest, ready to sleep until he shifts back and feels Kyungsoo’s own bulge between his legs.

Kyungsoo seems to read his mind, “In the morning Kitten, let’s get some sleep.”

Even though Jongin wants to argue or pout how it’s not fair, Soo pulls the blanket over them and kisses Jongin tenderly on the forehead. There’s not room to protest when Kyungsoo tells him to turn over and then snuggles into his back like a koala, an arm slipping over Jongin’s middle and small puffs of warm air at his neck.

It’s how Jongin passes out two seconds later.

 

♥♥♥

 

Jongin wakes up with a hand in his hair and his face pressed against the solidness of Kyungsoo’s chest. He’s warm but that doesn’t stop the cold dripping of self-doubt.

The haze of sadness that plagued his mind earlier isn’t confusing or overwhelming today, and everything from last night rushes into perspective as soon as his brain realizes he’s awake. More embarrassment floods through Jongin’s body; even if Kyungsoo liked him before, he probably doesn’t now. Usually Jongin kept in his…neediness, that small sliver of him that craves care, craves softness and doting validation. Last night—the break up, being insulted and talked down to, getting drunk, all of it—must have brought it to the surface as soon as Kyungsoo gave the opening.

Jongin shifts around minutely, trying to gage if Kyungsoo is still asleep, and if he is, if Jongin can wiggle his way free to avoid the upcoming mortification. He doesn’t even know how they ended in this position, all Jongin remembers is Kyungsoo’s warmth against his back.

The elder’s heartbeat is steady, his breathing too, and Jongin lifts his head slowly, body tensed to hold himself up. He stops immediately when large, dark eyes flick over to him.

A smile parts Soo’s lips, showing his teeth as he sets the book he was holding next to him, “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Jongin mumbles, wiggling nervously.

“You sleep like a kitten too,” Kyungsoo chuckles, his voice still a bit rough from sleep and it does weird things to Jongin’s gut, “really hard. Until you rolled over and basically straddled me.”

“Sorry.”

“Mmm, don’t be sorry.”

Jongin doesn’t reply and it takes a moment before Kyungsoo sighs, “You’re doing that thing again Jongin.”

The blond stays quiet, spine tensed, and face flooding red.

Kyungsoo leans forward, chest curling over Jongin’s head and the hand stationed in his blond locks cradles the side of the younger’s face. It’s warm and safe. Soo’s lips press to Jongin’s crown.

“I don’t want you to feel nervous or cornered when you’re with me, Jongin, it’s not something that I enjoy. I want you to be comfortable, be yourself.”

“But what if you don’t like it?” Jongin whispers, letting his fear out because he can’t keep it locked away like he wants; wouldn’t be able to stand the rejection when Kyungsoo sees how pathetic he is.

“Could it be worse than nursing you through your drunkenness?” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin back into his lap when the younger tries to escape, “I’m joking, Kitten, that was my favorite part.”

 “How?”

Kyungsoo moves again, guiding Jongin to sit next to him—placing the blond’s glasses on his face and draping a blanket over his shoulders in the process—and hold his hand.

“Well, I sat with you every week, Jongin. Helped the shy freshman who couldn’t even look me in the eye learn physics. For the first two months, you were too afraid to ask questions, even though I knew you had some, and whenever I congratulated you on acing one of your exams the only thing you did was smile and kept thanking me.”

Jongin remembers; the excitement he felt when he told Kyungsoo, because he wanted the elder to be proud of him.

Kyungsoo continues, “Then you invited me to your favorite chicken restaurant and we sat for an hour and half in quiet because you kept answering my questions with three words and didn’t ask any yourself-”

“I was just nervous! I didn’t know what to say.” Jongin interruptions, flushing and unconsciously tightening his fingers around Kyungsoo’s own.

“And at the end,” He smiles, carrying on, “you got very still and then asked me if I even liked chicken with the most serious expression, like you were worried.”

Jongin pouts, “I didn’t even ask you beforehand…”

“It was cute. After that, I never got the chance again, I thought I missed out. But I wasn’t going to try to pressure you or convince you to date me, so I left it there.”

“I thought you didn’t like it. I was too afraid to ask again.”

Kyungsoo laughs at that, softly but his whole face lighting up and Jongin grins too—small and timid but genuinely. “Don’t be afraid to ask for anything.” His gaze is soft and Jongin reddens, “But I think what we should be doing now is showering.”

Jongin grimaces when Soo’s fingers pick at the cloth over his crotch, wrinkling his nose at how it peels away stickily. The older rolls off the bed, strands of raven, fluffy hair bouncing in the morning light, and gestures for Jongin.

His bathroom is nice. Soft grey walls and steel fixtures hold Jongin’s attention before Kyungsoo’s hands under his shirt distract him. Deft fingers skim over his hip and up the faint muscle of his abdomen, gently resting in the center of Jongin’s chest while the other comes down on his other hip, over his shirt.

“Want help?” Kyungsoo asks, leaning against Jongin’s back and looking at him through the mirror they’re facing, a smirk now playing on his lips.

Jongin nods slowly, stomach already clenching at the thought of showering together, and he watches as Kyungsoo gathers the fabric in both hands and lifts. Almost like Kyungsoo is methodically stripping Jongin of all his doubts, he removes his clothes; running his palms over Jongin’s arms, stroking down his sides, and undoing the drawstrings to the younger’s sweats.

Kyungsoo crinkles his nose cutely as he peels them away, muttering to himself, “Shouldn’t have let you sleep in them.” And, “Must have been uncomfortable.” Kyungsoo taps his ankles one by one to get the pants off fully.

His hands land on Jongin’s hips, thumbs just under the waistband of his boxers, and Kyungsoo looks up with a question in his eyes, expression serious. Jongin nods again, bottom lip caught in his teeth, and torn between touched and turned on by Kyungsoo’s attentiveness.

Boxers slowly pulled down his thighs—like he’s waiting for Jongin to stop him—Kyungsoo doesn’t even look down yet, keeping his gaze on Jongin the entire time.

“Any time you want to stop Jongin, or if I do anything you’re not comfortable with, I need you to tell me immediately. Okay?”

“Yes, okay,” The blond jerks his head in a nod, voice whinier than he intends, “Now please.”

Kyungsoo’s grin is more doting than sly, until he trails his eyes down Jongin’s bare body, taking everything in. Right down to where the younger’s spunk covered, half hard cock is, piercing glittering at the head.

A breathless chuckle, “Did not expect that.” Kyungsoo laughs again, his own face flushed with arousal now, breath fanning over Jongin’s crotch and making him twitch.

“Do you-do you not like it?”

“Fucking cutie. We’re going to have fun with that later.” He murmurs—voice huskier—standing to full height and tilting up to kiss Jongin on the mouth, nipping at his plush bottom lip as he pulls away.

Kyungsoo steps back to quickly pull his own shirt off, smirking to himself at Jongin’s faint gasp, and pulls the black, tight sweats he’s been wearing off his legs. He’s not wearing anything underneath and Jongin gulps as he takes it all in, mouth suddenly dry.

He’s leaner than he looks with clothes on. Broad shoulders making way for defined pecs and abdominal muscles, thick cock framed by plush thighs, and when he bends over slightly to turn the shower on, Jongin catches a glimpse of the nicest ass he’s ever seen.

Jongin is still frozen in place, flushed down to his chest, while the water fills the room with steam. Kyungsoo turns then, automatically taking Jongin’s hand and pulling him under the warm spray.

Soap gets poured onto a scrubby and Kyungsoo starts working it over Jongin’s skin gently, dark eyes trailing over his face and Jongin feels like he’s burning up slowly. Every touch and glide lights a different fire in his belly, causing soft sighs to fall from Jongin’s lips when Soo goes lower.

“I really didn’t expect this,” The scrubby runs up the length of Jongin’s dick, rough on the sensitive skin but not unpleasant and the blond moans. Kyungsoo grinds the fabric unto the cock head, carefully so it doesn’t get caught and Jongin thrusts forward, hand reaching out to grasp Soo’s forearm. “I didn’t know how much I would like it either.”

Jongin moans again when Kyungsoo repeats the action with his fingers, thumb deftly stroking the metal ball positioned near Jongin’s slit.

“I got it-ah! As a graduation present, my friends.”

“Your friends got you a dick piercing for a present?”

It takes Jongin a moment to tear his attention away from Soo’s fingers on his cock and the lips at his throat, “They were joking but I got it done anyway, ah shit.”

“I’ll thank them later then.”

Kyungsoo sinks to his knees as he says this, scrubby put back on the shower hook and wet hair pushed out of his face. A gasp rips it way out of Jongin’s throat when Kyungsoo takes the head of his cock between his lips, laving immediately at the metal.

He works his way slowly to the base, hallowed cheeks and a hard grip on Jongin’s thigh to keep him from thrusting forward. Jongin has to concentrate on not coming too soon; the slick, tight heat of Soo’s throat working around him is so so good he could cry.

Kyungsoo pulls back, seemingly unaffected by taking all of Jongin’s dick, and licks his swollen mouth, diving back in a second later to flick his tongue under the tip. The broken sounds Jongin keeps making only encourage the elder. Bobbing his head quickly and then sucking roughly until Jongin is sure he can feel the blood pooling in his cock, tingling all the way up from his toes and the tips of his fingers.

His stomach swoops when Kyungsoo gazes up, corner of his mouth pulled into a half smirk, and Jongin’s piercing between his teeth—tugging gently. The blond all but shoves Kyungsoo away in the next second, gasping through the thick air and willing the bright, hot arousal to settle before he embarrasses himself.

 “Too much, Kitten?” And Soo’s voice is so wrecked that Jongin moans again just from that, dick hard and flushed and the elder on the shower floor between his legs, equally affected.

Jongin shakes his head to get his blood flowing in that direction again, “I’m sorry, I almost came and I didn’t… want it to be over yet…”

The smirk returns and then Kyungsoo presses his lips to one of Jongin’s thighs, doe eyes still filled with dark light. Biting small, careful marks up before he turns and gives the other thigh the same treatment.

Kyungsoo’s voice hums against the skin of Jongin’s upper thigh, “Do you think I’d stop after once, Kitten?” And the following chuckle vibrates around the blond’s dick as he’s sucked down again.

It’s quick; with Kyungsoo deep throating him and simultaneously massaging a thumb into the skin just below his balls. Jongin mewls and doubles over, unconsciously gripping Kyungsoo’s raven strands between his fingers to hold him closer and spilling into the elder’s skilled mouth. He doesn’t pull away immediately either, slowly inching back just to hear the tiny, oversensitive sounds Jongin makes as he weakly tries to pull Kyungsoo off.

The latter goes finally, letting Jongin guide him back on his feet and then Jongin buries his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. His spine is still tingling and Kyungsoo’s fingers—along with the streams of warm water—feel soothing when they’re traced over it.

“I'm going to wash your hair now baby, okay?”

Jongin nods and pulls away, feeling a bit floaty; he’ll do anything if Kyungsoo keeps calling him _baby_. Kyungsoo smiles that soft, indulgent smile and Jongin feels a responding one spread across his lips, Kyungsoo is just so handsome.

The water gets cooler as Kyungsoo works suds through Jongin’s hair, then conditioner, rinsing and scolding softly when Jongin playful flicks some of the remaining bubbles at him. It takes a while before both of them are completely clean; Jongin still riding the high of his orgasm and Kyungsoo being unable to stop himself from giving in.

Kyungsoo finally has to break away from the cuddling, grin still present, as he tells Jongin semi-seriously that he needs to finish up before they both freeze to death. The younger pouts, hands grabbing for Kyungsoo until his fuzzy brain registers the action and he drops them, an embarrassed flush coloring Jongin’s face and neck.

“Cute.” Kyungsoo murmurs, finger tapping the tip of Jongin’s nose before rinsing his hair.

Jongin stands as much out of the way as possible, feeling suddenly vulnerable without the warm weight of Kyungsoo’s body even if it’s just the two of them. Watching the way Kyungsoo’s body shifts—the muscles working under his smooth skin—only flusters Jongin further, looking at the wet tiles and shifting his toes for a distraction.

He doesn’t know why he feels this way, is acting this way. Jongin isn’t usually this shy, especially around a person who just had his dick in their mouth. But Kyungsoo is… Kyungsoo makes him feel small and special; taken care of. It’s disconcerting how much Jongin loves it.

The water fades until it’s just them and the humid air in the bathroom, Kyungsoo stepping out to retrieve towels. He comes back and ignores Jongin’s outstretched hand in favor of drying him himself, much like last night.

Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s face with the cloth, “I don’t know what this look means Kitten.” He murmurs, wiping under Jongin’s slight pout to draw attention to it.

“What look?”

“The guilty one, like you’ve done something wrong.”

“Is this- Hyung, is this wrong?” Jongin mumbles after a second.

The confusion in Kyungsoo’s eyes makes him feel a tad bit better, “What do you mean?”

“Feeling like this,” The blond whispers, self-conscious, “like I want you to hold me or call me pretty, pet me and take care of me. Is that… weird?”

Kyungsoo takes notice of how Jongin is curling into himself and drapes the towel he’s been using over Jongin’s shoulders, covering him.

“Is that how you feel?”

Jongin nods.

“It’s not weird at all.” Kyungsoo assures, voice so serious Jongin looks up in surprise, “It’s human nature to want to be cared for. There’s nothing wrong with that, Jongin, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Do you feel like this, too?”

“I like to care for others mostly, but I do have my moments.”

The air of confidence Kyungsoo has when he speaks makes Jongin feel lighter, better. Along with the gentle hand on his arm and the tender way Kyungsoo looks at him. Jongin uses the comfort to hedge his next question, “Do you… mind?”

“Do I mind?” Kyungsoo repeats, blinking a few times as if not sure he heard correctly. “Jonginnie, you’re asking if I mind taking care of you?”

“Does it annoy you?”

Jongin’s face is tilted up then, Kyungsoo’s gaze piercing through him. His voice is low and dangerous when he speaks, “How long have thought that?”

“I don’t know.”

“Jongin, I don’t find you annoying. Actually, I happen to find you ethereal,” He pauses, tone softening and Jongin is reeling from the confession, “And I want to care for you Jongin. It’s the same desire you have to be cared for, it’s been there since our first awkward study session. Last night, seeing you like that, it brought the feeling back but stronger.”

Kyungsoo’s own face is flushed now; wide, chocolate eyes filled with an emotion that shoots warmth through Jongin’s chest. The latter can’t find a response, stunned, so he just falls forward, face burrowing in Kyungsoo’s bare shoulder.

Arms wrap tightly around him and Jongin can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed about their lack of clothes, having no quarrels with pressing himself against Kyungsoo’s warm and slightly damp skin fully. Kyungsoo’s plush mouth presses against his temple, not quite a kiss but still affectionate.

“I can show you,” the older breaths, “How much I actually _want_ to.”

Jongin doesn’t hesitate to nod. He wants that too, so much.

The smile Soo has when he leads Jongin back into the bedroom is almost self-satisfactory, like Jongin is giving him a gift instead of taking. His demeanor changing when Jongin sits down on the mattress, towel still draped around the blond’s shoulders, and Kyungsoo drops to his knees again.

A soothing hand begins stroking Jongin’s upper inner thigh, “I’m not quite sure of your preferences so I’ll go slow with everything. If you like something specifically or don’t, I want you to tell me, so it’ll be more enjoyable.”

Kyungsoo speaks lowly but with purpose and Jongin listens attentively.

“I want you to trust me, but I also know it might take some time before you’re completely comfortable. Tell me to stop if it gets to be too much.”

Jongin nods and whispers, “Alright.” Feeling the urge to be quiet under Kyungsoo’s soft authority.

“Very good,” Kyungsoo smiles widely, the hand not on Jongin’s thigh reaching up to comb through drying blond locks, “Now lay back, Kitten.”

The elder helps arrange the bed to make it comfortable; shifting the few pillows to cushion Jongin’s head and stripping the blankets to make more room for him to lay on his back. The younger’s heart thunders as Kyungsoo settles between his spread ankles.

A rush of heat originates from where Kyungsoo traces the arch of Jongin’s left foot, kneading the sensitive skin as he trails up Jongin’s calf, gaze flicking up at when Jongin’s cherry mouth pops open with a small, breathy, “ _Oh.”_

Keeping their eyes locked, Kyungsoo gives the right leg the same treatment, ending with an open-mouthed kiss to Jongin’s inner knee. Jongin tries to jerks his legs closed from the swooping in his stomach—blood filling his already half hard cock—but Kyungsoo holds them apart gently. Fingers dragging up, up, up to caress the silky skin of Jongin’s thighs, thumb digging into the muscle and then stroking, alternating between firm and soft.

“Such a pretty Kitten,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he moves up, more kisses landing near Jongin’s hip, “spread like this.”

Jongin whimpers, clenching the bedsheet in his grip to keep from reaching out to Kyungsoo. But the raven-haired man notices, smirking a bit into his next kiss above Jongin’s navel, and reaches out to intertwine his fingers with Jongin’s. Jongin gasps when Kyungsoo bites; hard, on the skin of his side and then licks over it, quelling the younger man’s pained groan.

After a few minutes, Jongin’s torso is covered in marks and he’s panting, arousal coursing just under his skin when Kyungsoo pulls back. He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip and Jongin whimpers at the action, wanting that mouth back on him.

“Hyung,” Jongin whines, voice rough, “Hyung touch me more.”

“Touch you more, Kitten?” Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head and grinning, “Tell me how you want to be touched then.”

The blond warms, not expecting the sultry tone or playful expression or the commanding shine to Kyungsoo’s dark, dark eyes and his innate shyness comes creeping back. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue when Jongin doesn’t respond but presses a caste kiss to Jongin’s sternum before rising and blanketing the younger’s body with his own.

 Jongin’s hands go unconsciously to Kyungsoo’s waist to hold him but the elder grabs his wrists and brings both of Jongin’s hands to rest beside his head. Heat shoots down Jongin’s spine as Kyungsoo croons, “Tell me Kitten.” Right into his ear, shifting his hips and grinding his lower body into Jongin’s.

His mind is too hazy; Kyungsoo’s unyielding grip on his wrists and the slow, methodical movements turning Jongin to mush. Kyungsoo is in complete control and Jongin knows this—relishes in it—his body responding on its own with sudden noises and flashes of tight heat in the pit of his stomach. But he still hasn’t answered.

“I want to make you feel good Jongin, but I can’t if you’re being naughty.” Low and threatening, “Do you need to be punished?”

Kyungsoo meant to spur Jongin’s desires from him—not intending to give any harsh treatment since the blond wanted to be coddled—but Jongin’s reaction speaks something different. The younger’s pupils dilate and blinks rapidly, chests heaving and breath escaping in short puffs. Jongin tries to work his stricken throat, a small squeak escaping his dried mouth.

He wants to say yes, because it’s Kyungsoo. Because the man is hovering over him, confident and attentive, while he slowly breaks Jongin apart by building him up. Because Kyungsoo wouldn’t _really_ hurt him, right? How he’s looking over Jongin—hot and curious—makes the latter believe he wouldn’t.

“Do you _want_ to be punished, Kitten?” Kyungsoo asks then, volume still low but serious, like he’s evaluating.

Jongin’s never tried anything… like _that_. He flushes in thought; he only got his piercing because he was trying to prove himself, but he’s always been vanilla—simple. But… he’s already baring his soul anyway, right? And Kyungsoo—who’s waiting thoughtfully now, stroking a thumb into the wrist he’s captured—is offering, offering Jongin another new thing he’s not certain of but knows he wants to try because… because Kyungsoo is nice. He’s nice and he said he wants to, _desires it_.

_Desires Jongin._

A hand on his cheek distracts Jongin from his thoughts, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

“This I need an answer for.”

He takes a deep breath, steeling himself, “I… yes… I, uh,” Jongin wets his lips, “I… Hyung I think you make me nervous.”

It’s not what Jongin means to say, the thought just slipping from his mouth, and the surprised look on Kyungsoo’s face shows he didn’t expect it either. It quickly turns into a smile; gummy and showing all the elder’s teeth in a big, genuine heart. It dissipates some of the worried glow in Jongin’s face.

“I know Jongin,” Kyungsoo’s fingers stroke the blond’s cheek softly and he chuckles, “I wish I didn’t, I don’t want you to feel nervous.”

“But I trust you too.”

Their foreheads touch when Kyungsoo laughs incredulously, “How am I supposed to do anything to you when you act this sweet?”

It’s a funny statement, considering how they’re both naked and tangled in each other, but Jongin blushes anyway.

“I'm not innocent though.” the blond mumbles, smiling lightly still from the compliment.

Kyungsoo’s eyes darken, “I'm aware. An innocent Kitten wouldn’t be asking me to punish him,” a pause, “if that _is_ what you’re asking for?”

Jongin nods now, nose brushing Kyungsoo’s own with the action, eyes still downcast.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo’s tone changes and he sits back on his knees, shoulders squared and chin tilted arrogantly, “on your stomach.”

The command has Jongin scrambling to obey, not expecting the sudden change or weight of it. He flushes all the way down his chest when Kyungsoo harshly grabs one of his ass cheeks and kneads it roughly.

Jongin squeaks as Kyungsoo spreads him, hands unforgiving and digging into plush cheeks, sending spikes of heated pain up Jongin’s spine. It hurts but when Jongin glances over his shoulder, the expression Kyungsoo wears is twisted in arousal, his cock bobbing between his thighs, dark eyes scouring over Jongin’s body like he plans on eating him.

And Jongin would be completely okay with that, as long as- “Ah!” one of Soo’s palms comes down hard, drawing blood to the surface and lighting Jongin’s senses on fire. The next one is quick but just as painful and Jongin jerks against the sheets—dick trapped and chafing—mouth open in surprise and eyebrows tilted down.

Kyungsoo growls over Jongin’s whimper; the elder massaging the globes again but more carefully, running a soothing hand over the abused skin. It feels so nice, a contrast so stark Jongin whines again, pushing his ass up for more—spanking or rubbing, he doesn’t know.

He’s drooling by the time Kyungsoo gets around to the third, enjoying the attention and cool softness of Kyungsoo’s hands to prepare for the sharp sting. Jongin howls, startled out of the warm place his mind had drifted to, and he chokes on the next sound that tries to rip from his throat.

Kyungsoo is next to him instantly, cradling the younger’s face, “You’re doing so well baby,” his voice is wrecked, deep and grinding, and shit, he’s enjoying this, “Do you want to stop?”

Jongin shakes his head into the sheets—and against Soo’s hand—finding his voice enough to whisper a shaky, “No.”

There’s a pause after Jongin’s answer; Kyungsoo deciding whether to continue or not. The blond is already boneless, drooling and looking at Kyungsoo with misty, glazed eyes, all only after a few hits. His apprehension doesn’t stem from Jongin’s reaction—it’s normal, more so from the mood Jongin was in beforehand—but from their relationship. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to scare him.

Jongin again nuzzles Soo’s hand, “Please Hyung,” he whispers and he knows he sounds pathetic, “I want you, Hyung.”

“You’ve got me, Kitten.”

It’s the tone Jongin uses that signals Kyungsoo, he isn’t supposed to sound like that—feel like that—so Kyungsoo needs to do better.

He moves back into position, fingers trailing Jongin’s spine on the way down, goosebumps rising in their tracks. Kyungsoo’s hand prints are now clearly visible on Jongin’s golden skin and the former soothes his palm over those again too.

Kyungsoo goes back to kneading, heels of his hands pressing into the supple flesh of Jongin’s behind, pushing and pulling. Jongin may be asking for rough but Kyungsoo can’t help but be a little soft with him.

The spanks aren’t as hard but they affect the younger just the same, his noises still as loud and body just as responsive. After a particular smack, Jongin arches his back and moans, hips lifting enough for the puddle of precome under him to be visible. When he settles back Jongin feels gross, the sheen of sweat on his body uncomfortable and sheets beneath him damp. His fuzzy mind doesn’t keep the bad thoughts out very well.

_Kyungsoo probably thinks he’s gross, too. Everyone else does._

Jongin doesn’t want the elder to see his tears or hear the quiet sniffles he tried to hide behind moans, but Kyungsoo does anyway.

“Kitten, I told-”

With the nickname Jongin loses his grip and releases a weak sob, throat too abused to do much more, “Stop touching me!”

Dread grows in Kyungsoo’s veins as he flinches back, an apology and console already building on his tongue when he hears the following, “I'm dirty, you shouldn’t touch me.” And fuck, does that anger him.

Jongin has turned over to sit up, looking small and fragile, and Kyungsoo lunges forward and forces the younger onto his back.

“Why do you think that?” Kyungsoo asks—growls—and Jongin looks afraid.

He tries to curl into himself more but Kyungsoo grips his wrists and holds then flat against the sheets, more tears streaming down Jongin’s face when he whimpers.

Kyungsoo snaps out of it then; he shouldn’t be loud right now, shouldn’t yell at Jongin when he’s halfway into subspace for the first time and probably can’t fully control what he feels or says. It doesn’t make Kyungsoo less furious, but he reins it in, softens his expression and his hold, even if he doesn’t release his grip.

The elder shifts forward until his nose brushes Jongin’s cheek, “Baby, why are you saying things like that?” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“He- that’s what-” Jongin struggles, voice as soft as a whisper, “Hyung, I-”

“And he’s a liar, Kitten.”

“You shouldn’t-”

“Shouldn’t, baby, or you don’t want me to?”

Jongin’s bottom lip trembles. He doesn’t know what to do. His mind is suddenly rejecting the gentleness Kyungsoo is showing him but god, he _wants_ it. “I want you b-but you shouldn’t…”

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo nods, kissing Jongin’s jawline, right under his ear, “I'm going to though angel, because you want me.”

The blond opens his mouth to protest—to convince Soo again that he shouldn’t—but Kyungsoo dives in to kiss him fully. Their teeth clack together and Kyungsoo bites into Jongin’s lip, pulling away and releasing before returning to swallow the following moan. He keeps Jongin pinned to the bed, ignoring the small whining sound the younger makes when he’s denied freedom.

“And why wouldn’t I want you?” Kyungsoo asks rhetorically as he attacks Jongin’s throat with suctioned kisses, “When you’re so gorgeous and pliant? When you’re so good for me?”

Jongin moans and tries to get friction on his hardening length but how Kyungsoo’s sitting on his torso, there’s no use.

“You say I shouldn’t but you seem desperate.” The elder slides down, tongue moving to lave at one of Jongin’s dusky, peaked nipples, “Does it feel nice?”

The breathless _ah, ah, ah_ that streams from Jongin’s mouth is answer enough when Kyungsoo slots their hips together and starts thrusting lazily. With his new position, Kyungsoo has to pin Jongin down by the shoulders instead and the late morning streams of light paint the younger in glowing gold and yellow.

Kyungsoo trails his tongue back up to Jongin’s neck, “You’re handsome, Jongin.” And he licks a thick strip up the side, grinding down hard simultaneously. “Say it, Kitten.”

Everything Kyungsoo does creates more heat, more clenching in Jongin’s gut and he whimpers at the words. Again at the messy friction and the command, Jongin dribbling wetness down his length with every one of Kyungsoo’s slow jerks.

“Now, Kitten.”

“Hyung-”

“Right now, Jongin.”

Kyungsoo’s tone is back to how it was before and Jongin wants to obey, shudders when he repeats Soo’s words because it’s been so long since he’s thought of himself in a positive light… And Kyungsoo’s smile, Jongin blinks, is so wide and stunning afterwards.

The hand in his hair too; Soo curling his fingers through the strands of Jongin’s messy hair feels overwhelming, doubled with the slow, soft pecks to his mouth and steady rocking of Kyungsoo’s cock against his own brings tears to Jongin’s eyes.

“Good. Such a good boy,” Groans Kyungsoo, smiling still against Jongin’s throat and grinding even harder, the ball of Jongin’s piercing dragging so good up and down the elder’s dick, “You are, Kitten, handsome and beautiful.”

“Hyu-hyung, I'm going to, ah, please Hyung. I'm going to come!”

All at once, Kyungsoo pulls away, taking back his mouth and hands, stilling his hips. Even with his orgasm held at a finger’s length from him, Jongin still grins dopily back when he sees Kyungsoo quirk his lips.

“Should I still fuck you into the bed, Kitten?”

Jongin’s mouth opens in a surprised _O_ , he’d forgotten about Kyungsoo’s promise, but now that he’s reminded, Jongin reaches forward with grabby hands. It doesn’t matter that he looks like a pouting puppy, or that he needs Kyungsoo to touch him again—hold him and stroke him and fuck him—because Kyungsoo gives in a nanosecond later, waiting only long enough to get Jongin’s dazed consent.

Kyungsoo helps guide Jongin onto his knees—the younger clumsily and giggly now—and deposits a bottle of lube and a condom next to him.

The damage on Jongin’s rear end looks even worse now and it most likely stings, but when Kyungsoo strokes over it in a quiet apology, the blond just moans and arches.

“Like a kitten,” Kyungsoo chuckles fondly, palm sliding up Jongin’s spine calmly as the latter squirms, “my pretty Kitten.”

Kyungsoo makes quick work of it; gelling his fingers and slipping them between Jongin’s reddened cheeks to probe at his rim. The sigh Jongin huffs out when he’s breached is low and breathy, a sigh almost until it ends in a hiccup.

Having him spread like this—boneless and bathed in light—has so many desires building in Kyungsoo, and he groans as he rolls the condom on and teases the slick head against Jongin’s stretched hole. Sliding in is heaven, velvet and Jongin moaning like he’s a porn star has Kyungsoo at his wit’s end already.

He did, however, promise to _fuck_ Jongin into the mattress so he digs his fingertips into Jongin’s hips and thrusts forward.

Jongin’s knees slide further apart as he’s shucked up the bed, gasping because it feels so good but also because Kyungsoo’s groan is like music. The latter doesn’t give him any time to adjust, relentless in his thrusts but still gentle in the way Kyungsoo rubs his fingertips into Jongin’s spine.

The abuse and the softness batters at the rest of Jongin’s mentality, the rest of his mind slipping into a cozy warmth and he collapses onto his stomach. His mouth still opens to release sounds—breathy and hitched—but he doesn’t feel self-conscious about them, makes more when Kyungsoo murmurs about _what a good boy_ _he is_ and _how good he feels_.

Kyungsoo feels so hot and heavy inside of him, dragging perfectly against Jongin’s prostate and the blond keens, back arching to get more. He’s lying in his own mess again—Jongin can’t help it, he’s always been sensitive—when the elder pushes in as far as he can go, throbbing, with his chest pressed against Jongin’s back. One of his hands wiggle under Jongin’s body to wrap around the blond’s neglected cock.

Jongin whimpers at the slow pressure pressing against his cock head, right under where his piercing is most sensitive, and rocks back as much as Kyungsoo allows. The younger wants to ask why he stopped, but he can barely think past the lips on his nape to get to the serious questions.

It doesn’t matter much anyhow; after riling Jongin up, Kyungsoo slides out until just the tip is engulfed in Jongin’s velvet heat and thrusts deep. Jongin’s throat is sore and all he manages to make are little sighs every time Kyungsoo enters him, the lude sound of skin slapping against skin the only noise besides Kyungsoo’s moans.

Pleasure burns Jongin from the inside out, building and suffocating just _too much_. His head is too fuzzy to warn Kyungsoo but from the way Jongin’s fingers tangle in the sheet and his hole starts clenching sporadically, the elder knows.

He doesn’t slow, instead leans forward, “My name, Kitten, say my name.”

“Kyu- ah!” And Jongin writhes, finally falling over the edge all over Kyungsoo’s hand with the latter still fucking into him, abusing his prostate.

Kyungsoo follows shortly after, pulling out and discarding the condom to finish on Jongin’s abused ass, the warmth of it drawing a faint, tired moan from the blond.

Afterward, Jongin is still hovering in subspace. Kyungsoo starts to clean up; running a damp, warm cloth over Jongin’s skin and face, stripping the sheets from the bed and throwing them in the hamper with their clothes from last night, and pulling on a pair of briefs. Jongin watches, content with the lingering touches every now and again as Kyungsoo passes where he’s stationed on the loveseat, pressed against the wall and out of the way.

He wants to cuddle and touch, kiss Kyungsoo and thank him for being so sweet, but Jongin somehow knows that this part is important to the elder, so he doesn’t interrupt. It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to stand in front of Jongin again, pair of boxers and lotion in one hand and his free one stroking the side of the younger’s face.

Jongin doesn’t hesitate when Kyungsoo asks him to stand—wraps an arm around the blond’s waist to keep from falling on his unsteady legs—and starts massaging dabs of the lotion into the red skin of his behind.

It stings now that the lust is gone and Jongin doesn’t have the ability to hold back the flinch when Kyungsoo gets to a particularly tender area.

“Shh, sorry Kitten, I shouldn’t have been so rough your first time.”

“It’s okay,” Jongin whispers, still wincing but oh so soft, “I liked it.”

The confession makes Kyungsoo smile, it’s one of the only times he’s heard Jongin speak without a self-deprecating tone or shyness and it has warmth blossoming in his chest.

“You did so well, Kitten.”

“I did?”

“Yes baby,” Kyungsoo helps Jongin shimmy on the boxers, guiding them so they don’t wipe away any of the ointment, and presses a peck to one of Jongin’s thighs, “absolutely perfect.”

Jongin’s tiny grin is so beautiful, bashful but in a good way and he burrows his face into Kyungsoo’s neck when he stands up.

“Thank you, Hyung.”

Kyungsoo smiles back and pets the soft strands of the younger’s hair.

 

♥♥♥

 

“Is that your giggly blond in the living room?”

Kyungsoo snorts and layers another pancake onto the stack, “Yes.”

“He’s snuggling the throw pillows.”

“He likes them.”

“He’s also naked.”

“Not fully.”

Sehun looks properly amused, a gleam in his eye that only shows up a few evenings a week, and a hickey stationed just below his ear. Almost exactly in the same spot as one Jongin’s got, except Sehun’s comes with teeth marks.

“You haven’t talked him down yet?”

“I tried,” Kyungsoo chuckles fondly and he can’t hide his mirth from Sehun, “but every time I spoke, he pouted and told me to kiss him again.”

The surprise in Sehun’s eyes is evident, “A sub telling the great D.O what to do? Since when do you do reverse role?”

“He’s not a sub.”

Kyungsoo finishes browning the bacon and scoops it onto a paper towel, ignoring the utter confusion radiating from Sehun. They’ve been on the scene with each other since Sehun’s first time, where Kyungsoo had stepped in to stop a public session Sehun had been volunteered for but was obviously uncomfortable with. They had both gotten kicked out of the club when Kyungsoo started a fist fight—the dom in charge of the scene had tried to force Sehun onto his knees even after he used his safe word—and the newcomer had cried into Kyungsoo’s shoulder the whole taxi ride home, thanking him profusely.

After that, Kyungsoo had accompanied the young sub to any clubs or events he wanted to go to, not letting Sehun out of his sight until he was sure he was in proper care. They’ve never done any scenes together, but they have a close bond.

“Oh,” Sehun exclaims a few minutes later as he’s trying to pour way too much syrup on a pancake, “he’s the one you left the party for, but he’s… is he normally like that then?”

“No.”

“Can you maybe explain this to me in proper sentences then?” He crosses his arms, bratty tone coming out because he doesn’t like being left out.

Kyungsoo quirks his lips at the younger, getting silverware out of the drawer and pouring orange juice, pausing to glance affectionately towards the living room when he hears Jongin’s quiet giggling.

Sehun squawks, eyes widening, “Explain that look right now!”

“Lower your voice.” Kyungsoo says, raising an eyebrow until Sehun nods for him to continue, and Kyungsoo looks pointedly towards the living room, “That’s Jongin.”

All at once, Sehun’s expression shifts. Kyungsoo sees the gears turning as a genuine smile spreads across Sehun’s small mouth.

It was Sehun who Kyungsoo complained to when his pinning for Jongin fell through, when the semester ended and the blond passed physics, didn’t need tutoring anymore. It was Sehun who tried to convince him endlessly not to quit the scene, but failed because Kyungsoo wanted to try a _real_ relationship and in the end, didn’t have the guts to go through with it.

“Holy shit,” He whispers, “you got so fucking lucky, Hyung. _That’s Jongin_! In our living room! _Your Jongin_!”

“He’s not mine, he just broke up with a horrible boyfriend.”

“Perfect!”

Kyungsoo shakes his head solemnly, remembering how truly hurt Jongin is. “It was terrible Hun, it really affected him.”

“You’ll be there to support him then,” Sehun says, just as serious, “You’re good at caring for people. I know you, Kyungsoo hyung, if you care about him—which I know you do, I know—then there isn’t anyone better.”

“I punched his ex out, too.” The older admits, still proud and wanting to share the tidbit with his best friend.

Sehun smiles widely and laughs, “You’re really a knight in shining armor, Hyung.”

 

The two move the food Soo prepared into the living room, Jongin lighting up immediately and tugging Kyungsoo down to cuddle with him. Sehun introduces himself and makes a show of telling Jongin how pretty he is—causing the blond to blush and hide his face, and smile, against Kyungsoo’s shoulder—and how _great_ Kyungsoo is.

Kyungsoo feeds Jongin, because the younger asks him to with big, brown eyes and Kyungsoo can’t say no. Jongin with confidence and a cute pout is dangerous, and Kyungsoo really likes it, does his best to encourage it.

Sehun spends dinner—breakfast—throwing knowing little smirks at the two, giddy because he hasn’t ever seen Kyungsoo like this and _can’t_ wait to tease him later about it (and also he’s genuinely happy for them.) He also doesn’t bother to hide the fact how _perfect_ they are for each other, mentioning it at any available moment.

 

Later, Kyungsoo takes Jongin back to his dorm—the blond more himself after Kyungsoo brought him out of his subspace—and the elder helps clean the mess left there. Jongin almost breaks down again, the words “Needy Little Slut” painted above his bed in capitol red letter, but then he turns to Kyungsoo with his lip caught between his teeth.

“Sehun,” He begins, murmuring shyly, “joked about me being yours,”

Kyungsoo nods.

“Is it weird I want that?”

Kyungsoo strokes Jongin’s throat with the back of his hand, so much affection in his gaze and his voice, “You want to be mine?”

Jongin swallows and nods, his eyes flicking up to the crude words.

“You want to be my needy little kitten?”

Another nod. “Is it weird?”

“No, Jongin,” Kyungsoo can’t help his smile, “I want that, too.”

 

When he’s leaving, Kyungsoo kisses Jongin on his forehead and then the tip of his nose and then his mouth, enjoying the warmth it burns in his chest and the blush it causes Jongin.

Right before Jongin closes the door, Kyungsoo grins, “Kitten, let’s go get chicken tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> * Edit later, :)  
> * I may have an obsession with Baby Nini tbh  
> * omg this is my favorite that I've written  
> * It might not be good but I love it  
> * Thank you so much for reading :)  
> * (And for being patient with my procrastinating ass)  
> * I love you!  
> * Happy (late) Kaisoo Day!!  
> * Kudos and comments always welcome and greatly appreciated! <3  
> * [Come talk with me on Tumblr? c:](http://supervium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
